Summer Cold
by TomboyRyo
Summary: AU story. Kiku got a cold when it's summer holiday, and Alfred who was bored came over to take care of him. SLASH, fluffy, AlfredxKiku, AmericaxJapan Amateur fanfic, weak summary, do enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia series, or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

This is an AU story and the main characters are America/Alfred and Japan/Kiku.

This story is dedicated and requested by a friend; Panda-chan! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alfred is at home alone, bored, got nothing to do, and just rolls around the floor in the heat of summer holiday. "Gaaah! What to do, there's nothing to do!" Alfred said whining around on the floor. "…Let's call some people!" he sits up and gets his phone to call his friends.

" _Bonjour~ Francis here~"_ Francis answered his phone happily.

"Hey, Francis! Wanna hang out today?" Alfred asks, and he hoped he would get something to do with people today or he will die of boredom.

" _Oh, sorry~ I'm not available today~ I will be escorting a_ _magnifique_ _lady to a party~ Oh, got to go, au revoir~"_ Francis just hangs up and leaves Alfred staring at his phone.

Alfred later tried calling Ludwig, Gilbert, Veneziano, Antonio and many others, but they all have plans. So he called the Asian's home, even though he knew that they already had plans for traveling, but still… He can hope right?

" _Ni hao, Yao here, who am I speaking to-aru?"_ Yao answered the phone in the businesslike voice of his.

"Hey, Yao! I'm bored! Wanna hang out?" Alfred asked hopeful, but too bad; _"Oh, can't. We are actually leaving in a few hours to the airport-aru…"_ Alfred made a dramatic _Oh no~_ pose at his side. But he still got a hope.

" _Oh, but since you're bored, come and take care of Kiku-aru?"_ Yao asked suddenly, making Alfred come back to the humanity and stands straight up, and runs for the closet. "Yes! Sure! But isn't he going with you guys too?" Alfred asks while rummaging through his closet, drags out clothes he thinks he could use, but throws it behind him if not. _"No, he got a cold, or more like a heat stroke. The weather is too hot these days, so he will be staying home and resting. We thought of staying behind, but he didn't want us to waste our time staying at home watching him while we could enjoy the summer-aru… And you know how stubborn he can get, so we will just be away for a week. So, since you're free and bored then you can do something useful and take care of my little brother-aru. And don't make a mess or any trouble… I know you're dating him-aru…"_ Yao said it with a stern voice at the last sentence of dating, and Alfred knows how Yao can be very overprotective of his family.

"Don't worry, dude! I won't do anything to make Kiku feel bad or sad or anything he isn't happy with! I love him more than burgers ya know?!" Alfred said with honesty and truth in his voice, and Yao just gasped in shock, _"You put your burgers as second priority?! Oh no, the world is going to end-aru!"_ Yao shouted in shock, didn't believe what he just heard.

"Eh… Calm down, dude… It's not the end of the world, but I'm coming over now!" Alfred said unsure at first, but just forgets about it and is ready to get out of the house.

" _I'm just kidding-aru… Well, ok, we will be waiting for you then-aru! Bye!"_ Yao hangs up and so does Alfred, and he is already running out of the house towards Kiku's place.

Alfred arrived at the Asian's house, and just when he was about to knock, the door suddenly opens and hits straight on his face. "Ouch! What the…?!" Alfred shouted, hands on his face where his nose became red like a tomato.

"Oh, sorry-aru!" Yao apologized, didn't expect someone outside the door. "Oh, finally you're here! It's about time, thought you are not coming after all-aru! Here's a list of stuff you need to do for Kiku while we are away, and don't even think about doing anything to my innocent, cute little brother-aru! And we have to leave now! I forgot we were supposed to meet some other people before we head to the airport-aru. Well then, take care-aru!" Yao said without rest, walking, running and stressing around the house, and when he got what he needs, he pushes the rest of the family in to the car and drives away.

Alfred just stares after the car until it disappears after a corner. "…What the heck just happened?" He stands there for a while then heads inside, shrugging off what just happened. He then checks the list he just got; it's only written about medicines, food and drinks for Kiku's health, and chores… "Chores?! I gotta do house chores?" Alfred asks the air, thought he would get answers from it. He sulks for a minute and then he gets back to normal forgetting everything, and heads to Kiku's room.

"Hey Kiku~ The Hero is here~!" Alfred shouted while barging in through the door. He then suddenly slaps both of his hand over his mouth when he saw that Kiku is actually still sleeping peacefully. He tiptoes quietly closer to the bed and kneels down, leaning a bit on the bed to look closer at Kiku.

"Such a cute Sleeping Beauty we have here~" Alfred said in a low voice, chuckling by himself while he brush some strands of Kiku's hair that fell on his face back behind his ear. He rests his chin on his arms folded on the bed, watching quietly over his boyfriend. He later fell asleep.

Hours later, Kiku slowly wakes up. He lies still for a while spacing out, and when he finally feels more fully awake he sits up. He looks around rubbing his eyes, suddenly something moved beside him. He looks down startled, seeing Alfred sleeping peaceful; half of him on the bed and the rest on the floor.

Kiku lies back down, this time he lays closer to Alfred, looking at him closely. Seems like Alfred forgot to take off his glasses, so Kiku took it off for him gently, putting it on the nightstand. Then he goes back staring at him, smiling softly. He brushes Alfred's dark blond hair through his fingers softly. After a while he checks the clock, it's around late afternoon, soon dinnertime. And since his family mostly had left, maybe he should make something to eat.

He slowly got up, and gets off the bed carefully so the bed doesn't creak or disturbs Alfred's nap. He walks out of the room and to the kitchen, wearing an apron and gets what he need. He starts making dinner enough for two, since Alfred might be hungry, especially when he got a well-known black hole in his stomach.

A few moments later, Alfred wakes up, smelling something delicious from the kitchen. He gets up seeing Kiku not in the bed, he should still be sick, but he is not even resting.

Alfred looks into the kitchen by sneaking his head through the door-frame, looking around for the raven haired that went missing from his bed. He stares at his lover, wearing a cute pink apron, humming while making food. It's like flowers and sparkling stuff suddenly appeared around him.

Kiku turned around and got startled, nearly losing the utensils when he saw Alfred by the door-frame staring at him, not reacting at all as if he got frozen or turned into stone. "Um… Alfred?" Kiku shortens the distance between them and waves his hand in front of Alfred's face, but he still isn't reacting. So he decided to surprise him, by giving him a small kiss on his lips.

That woke Alfred up, he suddenly jumped and stared at Kiku with wide eyes and face flushing, and Kiku himself has the same color on his face, maybe a brighter red though.

"Slept well?" Kiku asked, looks away in embarrassment, trying to stop the awkward silence between them. "Eh, um, yeah…" Alfred answered, looking away too and scratching the back of his head in a nervous habit. He thought he looked like an idiot, getting startled by something so simple… But Kiku taking the initiative to kiss… that surprised him a lot.

Kiku squirmed where he stood for a while, when he couldn't take the awkwardness anymore he turned around and went back to cooking. It took a while for Alfred to go back to normal. After realizing that, he went to Kiku and surprised him by making their foreheads touch.

"W-what?" Kiku asked startled by the sudden closeness of between them. "Hm… you're still warm… you should go and rest you know? Or the cold will get worse!" Alfred said in his calm, happy tone of voice, but with a hint of concern in it. "I will… after we eat" Kiku replied smiling softly, he heard the concern in Alfred's voice but doesn't mind it. He is happy how Alfred can make him happy and smile every time he is nearby.

"Fine… But I'm making the food next time! You have to rest!" Alfred said, not letting Kiku protest, and felt relieved when Kiku gave up and nodded, "Alright…". "Great! Leave it to the Hero! No need to worry!" Alfred said with a voice of pride, pushes his chest out. Kiku just shook his head and shooing Alfred out of the kitchen so he could continue cooking in peace.

After they have eaten, Alfred sits on the couch with his overloaded stomach, while Kiku washes the dishes. And from behind where Alfred is staring at him, he looked like an ideal housewife. He couldn't hold himself back from getting himself to the raven haired's side. He stands up and slowly sneaking up behind Kiku and wraps his arms around Kiku's waist. Kiku squeaked a soft one like a cute mouse.

"Wha-?! Alfred!" Kiku whines and pouts slightly, scolding him "please don't scare me so suddenly, I thought my heart would jump out of my chest…" he sighs.

Alfred laughed apologetic, "sorry Kiku, but I couldn't stop it. My body moved on its own" he shrugged and grins.

Kiku sighed and smiles slightly in amusement. He is done with the dishes and dries his hands with a towel near the sink. "What do you mean by your body moving on its own?" Kiku said while turning around so he is facing Alfred.

"Well, it just happens. It's not my fault you are perfect in many way, like an ideal _wife~_ " Alfred said with a singsong voice, pulling Kiku close so both their faces are only few inches apart. And that made Kiku blush slightly with a tint of pink on his face.

"I-idiot… What are you talking about…?" Kiku looked to the side and hides himself from Alfred's sight.

Alfred smiles wider, saving the image of a cute, embarrassed Kiku in his mind. "But it's true~ do you know what you do with my mind? Or the others? I have to be on guard so no one takes you away from me". Alfred cups Kiku's face and makes him face towards him, kissing him softly.

Kiku closes his eyes and leans in to the kiss. After the need of a break they pulls away and just stands there hugging each other. Kiku leans on Alfred with all his weight, making Alfred staggering a bit backwards. "Kiku?" Alfred pushes Kiku back so he can see him clearly. Kiku's cheeks are flushed red and breathing heavily. Alfred moves his hand to move away Kiku's bangs and makes their forehead touch each other, feeling Kiku burning up.

"Gah! I forgot!" Alfred lifts Kiku up in bridal-style and runs to the bedroom, lies him down on the bed and covers him with the blanket.

Kiku relaxes, but still breathing heavily, making Alfred uneasy of what to do. Kiku's cold just suddenly got worse. He panicked around the room, pacing in circles; want to check other rooms in the house for something that helps, but at the same time he doesn't want to leave Kiku alone. What if the cold got worse?! So he just paces around, babbling with himself.

Kiku is burning, tired and wants to sleep, but someone in the room won't be quiet and this someone is walking in circles just makes him dizzy. So when Alfred paces closer to bed, Kiku stretches his hand immediately and grabs the hem of Alfred's shirt, making him nearly falling down face first. But instead, lands over Kiku.

"Stop that… You're being noisy, and your pacing makes me dizzy… If you don't know what to do then just stay by my side…" Kiku said, pouting a bit in annoyance. He just got cuter that way in Alfred's eyes.

"Ok, sorry…" Alfred laughs softly apologetic. He didn't mean to annoy Kiku that much, feeling sorry he just sits down on the floor by the bed, his hand searching for Kiku's and entwines the fingers together, smiling happily.

Kiku smiles of Alfred's actions, but still isn't satisfied. He tugged Alfred's hand towards himself, getting his attention.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Alfred asks softly, afraid to make too much noise.

Kiku didn't answer. Instead he scoots closer to the wall and pats on the empty space, indicating that he wants Alfred to get on the bed with him.

He just had to giggle (not in a girly way). The blonde's face flushed, looking like a tomato head. "Are you coming or not?" Kiku asked innocently, while Alfred spluttered words in a mess. Kiku doesn't care anymore and just drags the blond down and moves close, moving and wiggling until he gets a comfortable position. And Alfred nearly got a nosebleed, but tries his hardest to hold it in, if he got it that's got to be so embarrassing!

The blond slowly turned towards the raven haired and drags him close, but then Kiku tangles his legs with Alfred's and he just had to yelp when he moved closer. Kiku moved at the same time and his knee rubbed a spot at the nether region and it got uncomfortable at the moment… He moved back abit to remove the pressure, but Kiku whined and moved even closer.

Alfred groaned and that made Kiku aware of what he was doing, he didn't mind it at all and moved even closer and grinded his knee more, making the blond moaning incoherent words.

After a while of teasing, he straddled the blond and kissed him passionately. He grinded more with his hips making Alfred more turned on, feeling something hardens under him. But then the blond suddenly grabbed the raven's shoulder and flipped them over so he leaned over Kiku.

"Kiku… wait… I'm glad you want to do it, it makes me happy, but you are sick…" the blond said after calming down the lust that nearly spilled. "But I want to do it…" the raven flung his arms around Alfred's neck and dragged him down to continuing the kiss. After what seemed like hours, Alfred pulled back again and stares at Kiku. "Kiku, we can continue this when you get better, right now you are sick and needs to rest. We can do whatever you want after you get over the cold!"

"…Really? Whatever I want?" the raven haired asked staring up at the blond. Not waiting for a respond he smiled softly and moved so he slept on one side, while Alfred lay back on the other side beside Kiku.

The raven haired instantly moved closer to the blond, using his chest as a pillow and quickly went to sleep. The blond brushed his fingers through the silky raven hair before falling asleep himself.

A few days went by with Kiku still having a cold, but he got healthier slowly day after day. After a week of nursing him to health, Kiku is back to himself. He remembered how he was acting while sick and was so embarrassed of it, how could he act like a spoiled child! It has never happened before!

"Kiku~! Dinner is done! You want to eat at the dining table or in bed?" Alfred popped in from the door.

Kiku got off the bed and stood beside Alfred, "let's eat at the garden? The weather is nice, and I feel much better. The room is too suffocating now, after all I have been stuck here for an entire week."

"Sure, we can do that! Let's go then!" Alfred brought the tableware and dishes with food, placing them on the garden table outside. He went to get the last few stuff, while Kiku sat down and relaxed. It's a nice weather with good food and view. The garden is full of flowers and growing vegetable and fruit plants of different variants, like tomatoes, salads, carrots, strawberry, lime, orange, apple and lots more. It's so greenery and pretty, with nice air of nature. And for food, Alfred had made hamburgers (of course) and surprisingly, vegetable soup, cooked salmon and fried rice. When could he cook all that?

At the same time when Kiku analyzes the food work of Alfred, the blond came back with drinks, and it's tea, yet another surprise.

"Go ahead and eat Kiku!" He sat down and poured tea, filled Kiku's bowl with rice. He tasted the food and it was delicious!

"Alfred, when did you learn to cook, except hamburgers? It's delicious" Kiku looked up curious, still enjoying the food.

"Oh, I found a recipe on the list your brother left me, and Francis has taught me a few things. I'm glad he did, I got to see you enjoy my first homecooking! Oh, except hamburgers! Haha!" The blond laughed happily, started eating the food himself.

They were happily done eating later, and cleaned up together. They stayed abit outside relaxing on the grass afterwards, with Alfred leaning to the tree and Kiku sitting between his legs and leans into his chest.

"Hey, Kiku… do you remember the promise we made a week ago?" Alfred asked with a tint of blush on his cheeks, not looking at Kiku. "A promise? Which one did you me-… Oh…" Kiku blushes beet red and looks away himself. "Um… I wasn't in my right mind so…" The raven haired started to ramble, but the blond stopped him with a kiss.

"I want to do it too… Shall we go to bed now? Or what do you want to do? It's your choice." Alfred pulls Kiku onto his lap and kisses him on his neck and nibbles his earlobe.

Kiku moans quietly, but enough for Alfred to hear and enjoying the sounds. "Wait, Alfred! Not here! …Let's go to my room…" Kiku blushes even redder, hiding his face on Alfred's shoulder.

"Alrighty! Time to have fun!" Alfred grins wide and lifts Kiku up in one go and runs in, we can hear Kiku screaming and scolding the blond at first, but then it quieted down…

Imagine yourself what they are doing all evening, night and maybe morning… The morning Yao and the rest of the family returns home...

 _ **-THE END-**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Haven't written for a long time and got a queue of fics to write...

I've been busy with studying Chinese and might replace the languages in my mind, so if you find anything wrong, misspelling or grammar mistake, do tell!


End file.
